Ryun-Wreae Federation
Introduction The Ryun-Wreae Federation of the United Ieegar Systems, shortened to the Ryun-Wreae Federation or simply the RWF, is an empire of organic insectoids and their sentient, synthetic creations. They are well known throughout the galaxy and are a part of the powerful Confederacy. The RWF occupies a relatively large area of space near Jorro'kil, New World Krathunian, and UFIAI space. Motto: Strength in Unity Anthem: Song of Talam Biology The Ryun are bipedal insectoid beings originating from the planet of Ieegar, which is composed mostly of a tropical climate. Ryuns are generally around 8 feet tall and 200 pounds, although most of thus is either their exoskeletons, the fluids in their bodies, or the shells that inhabit upon some parts of the body, such as the head. They are omnivores, however most of their food intake is meat, although plants are grown and are eaten regularly. Their anatomy leans more towards one of a predator than that of prey, although they themselves are prey to other Ieegan life. Ryuns are immune to medium levels of radiation, not affected at all by alpha and beta rays. Gamma rays have little to no effect on the Ryun body. Thus, many technologies such as comm towers can emit radiation, as there is no effect on the Ryun. Unlike many sapient species, the Ryun, like all life on Ieegar, are built on dextro amino acids. However, they are still carbon based and breathe oxygen. They have a thin but sinewy build, and can lift objects of weights many times their own. They typically live around 200-250 years.The face of the Ryun is actually quite unique. Unlike many species, they have wide set eyes, which allowed a better range of vision, useful in their ancient days. The mouth of the Ryun has sharp teeth capable of tearing through the exoskeletons of species on Ieegar. They also have a gland that can alter their saliva to change it into a toxin during this bite. Upon their heads rests a layered shell that protects the cranium. Back in their old days, the Ryun would live in the canopy of trees. Their sharp claws as well as their shells would allow them to do so effectively with minimal injury, and would also allow them to tear through exoskeletal structures quite efficiently.. The structure of these trees would later go on to effect their architecture.The main body of the Ryun is protected with another shell to protect their main organs. This shell can sustain several shots of a small metal projectile based firearm such as a pistol, however sustained fire will reveal the exoskeleton beneath. There are four appendages branching off this body; Two legs and two arms. The arms have 2 clawed fingers and 1 clawed thumb. Meanwhile, the feet have 3 clawed toes. These also aided in the climbing they had to do. Like humans, the Ryun have a variety of organs that serve a multitude of functions. The foremost of these is the brain. The brain of the Ryun is much more advanced and efficient than that of a human, able to weigh in multiple decisions and situations at once and calculate many different results and solutions. In addition, the nerve systems of the Ryuns are also much more advanced, giving them extremely precise control of their limbs and the like, even when under the influence of drugs or when intoxicated. The Ryun also have openings in the side of their head shells that act as ears, and they can hear at about the range that a dog can. In addition, the noses of the Ryun are very sharp, which was useful further back in evolution when they identified individuals based off pheromones. This system is actually still used today when dealing with individuals that look alike, such as twins. The lungs of the Ryun are larger than that of humans, containing more air sacs. Although there is a higher concentration of Ieegar than on Earth, allowing huge insects to evolve, large lungs are still needed to support their bodies. The digestive system of the Ryun is about the same as that of a human, what with a stomach, liver, gall bladder, etc. However, the acids and bile used in digestion are much stronger in order to digest the exoskeletons their prey would use. These exoskeletons would sometimes be up to 3 inches thick. The digestive system in terms of waste excretion are different, however. All food waste is eventually let out as a liquid similar to urine. The Ryun have an opening in the bottommost back area through which they let these liquids out. The immune system is also much stronger, in order to survive the tough tropical viruses and plagues of Ieegar. Like many species, the Ryun have an endocrine system, meaning they have hormone driven reproduction urges. During sex, a Ryun male will start an act much like kissing to the female. Should he choose to, he can activate a gland (A different one from before that creates poison) that alters the saliva into a fertilizer. He then “spits,” this into the mouth of the female, which travels to an organ near where the waste is excreted to fertilize the eggs. About a month later the female will lay the eggs, which are quite large and colored a deep blue. They hatch in about 3 months from here. Ryun young take about 14 years to mature, and at age 15 they are allowed to get a job or enter military service. Then there are the Wreae, which are an equal part of the Federation. The word Wreae means “Created,” in the tongue of the Ryun, as the Ryun had created them for labor. A long war was waged in which an insane virtual intelligence made all Wreae sentient and took control of them, making them try to kill their masters. This war was ended when Grand Councilor Zaroas, then known as Commander, raided the place where the VI was located and destroyed it. Wreae are generally bulkier than their masters and slightly taller, as they were created for work. However, after peace was made, many were repurposed and look nothing like they did before. Wreae have emotions to a degree - Though they are created to best mimic their creators, they also put logic heavily above emotional drives, making these feelings muted. Thus, Wreae rarely feel glad, sad, angry, etc. There are several exceptions to this, one notable one being Unsilenced Retribution. Homeworld and Property The planet of Ieegar, of which is the origin of the Ryun-Wreae Federation, rests inside the Aegus System. The Aegus System is located in a medium sized cluster of stars called either the Ieegar Systems or the Aegus Systems. The star, Aegus, is a yellow star of medium proportions. As of now it in the RP it is around 3.5 billion years old. This system contains 6 planets - One small rocky planet close to the yellow star, called Huain. The next is Ieegar itself, only slightly closer to its star than Earth is, making for a hotter climate. After that is Garuin, a larger rocky planet than Ieegar that contains vast amounts of iron and gemstones. Garuin is actually very similar to Mars in that it contains these materials and has an orange soil. However, unlike Mars, Garuin has a higher level of oxygen in its atmosphere and is hotter, resulting in water sources that are not frozen over. The fourth planet is Neultan, a large gas planet with a green hue to outside observers. Neultan is very large, even more so than Jupiter. It also has many moons, much of which are colonized by the Federation. The fifth planet is Kal’Thur, another large gas world, although smaller than Neultan. Kal’Thur is plagued by many huge storms, some of them rivaling the size of Ieegar itself. After Kal’Thur there is the last planet, Jadin, a rocky planet that’s frozen over due to the amount of space between it and the star. Life has been discovered in oceans under the ice, although it is not complex and complicated. The actual planet of Ieegar has two celestial satellites. The two moons are named Iegan and Ienar, both named to a degree after Ieegar. Iegan is slightly larger than Ienar, having properties similar to our moon. It is dotted with many craters, evidence that many collisions with meteors were had in its early days. Meanwhile, Ienar is a geologically active planet, containing huge, towering volcanoes and plate tectonics. It also has a smog like atmosphere, mostly of carbon dioxide. In the early days of Federation space exploration, only Iegan was settled. However, due to recent technological advances in terraforming and atmosphere chemical reduction, Ienar is being settled more and more. Ieegar itself is roughly the same size of Earth. 75% of the surface area on the planet is water, evidenced by the massive oceans that occupy the planet. It has three major continents, and many small islands dotting the oceans. The first continent is called Lakorr, and is the largest continent on the planet, around the size of Europe, Asia, and North America put together. It houses many major cities and governmental areas, being the area that the Federation got its start from. In addition, Lakorr is the only continent that has the equator of Ieegar running across it, making for the only arid areas on the planet, in contrast to the jungles and rainforests that dominate the planet. The largest city on the planet, Ganna, is located at the heart of Lakorr. The second is called Talam, and is the origin of the Ryun species. It’s the smallest of the continents, around half the size of China. Talam is unique in that it contains unusual amounts of copper, allowing the Ryun to go into a bronze age relatively quickly. The third is Frautil, to the north of Talam and the west of Lakorr. Frautil is about the size of Australia, containing some of the largest tropical forests and mountains on the planet. Nowadays, much of Ieegar is covered with metropolises, huge towering cities whose buildings mimic the tall structures of the trees the Ryun species evolved to take advantage of. These cities blend seamlessly with nature and the tropical rainforests to preserve the nature of Ieegar and for scientific research. Some of these rainforests and cities were destroyed during the Ieegan Blitz in the Metan War, but are quickly recovering. The Ryun-Wreae Federation also controls a large portion of the verge of the 4th arm surrounding Ieegar, with colonies organized in a systematic fashion. The most colonized section of the federation is the small cluster of stars around their home system. These colonies are the largest and most well defended. The colonies are tight knit, and they rarely settle a system that is isolated from their other colonies. This is to better defend the federation in case of an attack. Potential colony worlds have to go through screening on part of the governing body of the federation in order to get settled. These screenings ensure that the colony can be well defended, can support the species, and has minerals that can be mined and are useful. Recently territorial growth has been higher than most of the time due to Wreae production and settlement, as they can go onto worlds Ryun cannot, and also the absence of the Dominion. ' Military ' The military of the Ryun-Wreae Federation is very powerful, able to stand its ground against some of the strongest forces in the galaxy. On the ground, the combination of highly intelligent Ryun foot soldiers and cunning Wreae mechs can be devastating, and the vehicular technology is also very powerful both on land, in the sky, and in the void. The Federation mostly uses particle beams, plasma, electromagnetic pulses as weapons, and many of their firearms and spatial weaponry use these technologies. However, hardlight is starting to be seen on the battlefield as well. RWF soldiers are split into several categories depending on their specialization. These groups are the following: - Solo: - Squadron - uGround Vehicles/u - RWF ground vehicles are built to be mobile and powerful, each with purpose. They are not usually as armored as others, though: -Troop Transportation Tank: Heavily armored vehicles that transport soldiers to the battlefield. Equipped with plasma cannons and pulse rockets. -Heavy Hover Tank: These extremely fortified vehicles use anti-gravity technology to hover, making them very agile and mobile. They are built to be able to move and withstand high gravitational pressure as well as low-gravity environments. They use extremely heavy plasma cannons and mounted pulse rifles. They are also equipped with EMP launchers as a defense against aerial vehicles. -Light Hover Tank: These vehicles are not as armored as their heavier relatives, but instead have a very efficient and effective shield generator. They also have more advanced hover technology and can travel much faster, allowing for hit-and-run tactics. -Controlled Mechanized Walker: These vehicles are known as controlled because they do not have any AI or VI installed - Rather, they are controlled by a Ryun or Wreae by getting in the cockpit of one. They were commonly used on the Ryun’s side during the Metan Wars for this reason. They are also walkers, using mechanized legs to travel. They do have jet boosters to allow them to fly for a short amount of time or go very quickly. They usually have particle turrets and plasma cannons equipped. However, only one Ryun/Wreae can control it at a time. -AI Controlled Mechanized Walker: These are essentially the same as the Controlled Mechanized Walker, although they are worked by an Artificial Intelligence built into it. For this reason, it can forgo a cockpit be more sturdy. -Quad Mechanized Walker: These are essentially the AT-ATs of the Ryun-Wreae military. They are controlled both by AI and Ryun/Wreae from the inside. Very large and fortified, they can be an extremely potent force on the battlefield - However, it is not without its weaknesses. If these are exploited, the QMW can fall more quickly. However, due its firepower, it doesn’t go down without causing a huge amount of damage. -Quad Fortified Mechanized Walker: These walkers are a more heavily armed type of walker. It is more squat and delivers less firepower than the other walker - However, it is very heavily armored, and can be very difficult to take down. -Quad Crawler Mechanized Walker: These are much lighter and smaller than the other walkers. However, they have the ability to walk in extremely hazardous and rough terrain, as the first prototypes were developed to literally crawl up the sides of Ieegar’s huge trees. They deliver less firepower, and can either be controlled by a Ryun, Wreae, or AI. uWater Vehicles/u - Water vehicles are rarely seen outside Ieegar, and are very rare in combat situations. However, those that are used are modelled after creatures very similar to skimmer bugs on Earth, as they are very agile and usually aren’t very fortified. However, some are more heavily armored and look much like dragonfly on the surface of the water. There are also submarines, which are more common. These submarines are usually outfitted with powerful particle weapons and soundwave guns that use the fact that sound travels faster underwater to create powerful vibrations. They’re usually only used to defend water colonies that float on top of oceans. uSpace Vehicles/u - The space fleets of the military are very advanced and powerful. There are several classes of spaceships, ranging from small drones to immensely huge Dreadnoughts. Below are a list of the classes. -Drones: These small ships are always unmanned, making them very common from the Wreae side in the Metan Wars. Unlike many ships, they latch onto enemies and hack into them, sabotaging the systems. This was part of the reason the Metan Wars was so deadly - The drones would usually turn off the oxygen systems in the Ryun ships, essentially making everyone on board die of lack of cellular respiration occurring. -Interceptor: Can either be manned or unmanned. These can also function well in the air, not just the void, and are much faster and lighter than Starfighters.However, there are variants depending on if it’s used for space or air combat. -Starfighters: The next class can either be manned or unmanned. There are several classes, such as the very fast Vanguard class or the heavily armed Slayer class. They usually engage in mobile combat, and in groups can take down much larger ships. -Dropships: These ships usually come out of the bigger ones, such as Assault Carriers, to the surface of planets. Dropships can range in size from a small ship to deploy a squad to large, armored ships that deploy drones, ODSTs, and troop carrier pods to the surface of planets from the atmosphere. Dropships are usually armed well enough to take out enemy starfighters and interceptors with ease to protect troops/drones. -Corvette: These ships are larger than starfighters but smaller than Crusiers. Their is a wide variety of Corvettes - For example, Shadow class Corvettes specialize in jamming electronics on enemy ships and sending out electromagnetic pulses. Corvettes can also have substantial firepower. However, they are still very mobile. -Frigates: The next type of ship used in space combat, frigates are usually around 1 kilometer in length and are the most common ships used in warfare. They can be pretty mobile, and are armed with pulse lasers and plasma torpedos that can do fairly good damage to enemies, albeit not incredible. -Warships: Bigger than frigates and with more firepower, warships are very potent ships in the RWF military. They can cause great damage to enemy forces while taking fire superbly. These are fairly common in the fleets as well. -Cruisers: Cruisers are large ships that have very good defenses and amazing firepower. Assault Cruisers are the most powerful classification, measuring around 3 kilometers in length. Not very mobile in open combat, however. -Destroyers: The next classification, destroyers have immensely huge firepower, boasting particle and pulse weapons that can outmatch much of the competition. They have very high shields and armor as well, but are slow in open combat. -Carriers: The next type of ship, Carriers are very powerful and heavily armored. The largest carriers are approximately 25 kilometers long and 15 kilometers wide, as they are extremely big. -Dreadnought: The dreadnought is the final class of ship in the military, being both huge, very heavily armored, and immensely powerful. One weapon they have is known as the Fusion Beam, a very powerful particle weapon that can wipe many ships right out. Dreadnoughts are about 29 kilometers long and 16 kilometers wide. There several dreadnoughts with more in development, the most well known being the Deathnova and the Judgement uMunitions/u - RWF weapons are not conventional in terms of human weaponry. They use compressed plasma bolts, pulse technology, and particle beams to dispatch of their enemies. These weapons allow for weaponry to easily get through certain materials, unlike conventional bullets. bHistory/b uEra of Life:/u This era came into place with the Ryun species evolved from wingless beetle-like creatures that were suited to grow trees. They would use their natural defenses to help against predators. Ryun naturally lived in packs of around 8-10 each, and each pack had around 2 or 3 trees as territory. uEra of Beginning:/u This begins when the Ryuns discover fire. This heralded them into the Stone Age. They would make weapons carved from stone and sharpened with the bark of the tallest trees. The need for meat allowed the weapons to rapidly grow in strength. In addition, Ryun needing to defend themselves against predators allowed tools to evolve even more. However, there were also a multitude of farms and farming techniques that allowed the Ryun to settle together. During this, the Ryuns spread from their original continent, the smallest on the planet, to inhabit the other two. They supposedly did this on canoe like boats. It is said that Ganna, now the largest city on the planet, started as a small stone mining village on the outskirts of the jungle. During this time the Bronze Age of the Ryun also occurred. uEra of Civilization:/u The need for stronger, more powerful societies and cities due to the harsh nature of their world led the Ryun to create a Greek-like civilization. The land was split up into many sections. For example, the central part of the largest continent, where Ganna stood proud and strong, became the seat of government. Some sections became areas of developing new technologies, one of the most important there being the gear and the motor. The continent where they had originated became a major farming area. The other continent one the planet became largely for mining materials like iron, bronze, marble, and stone, as it had rocky mountains unique to the continent. Sections of the main continent where the land was arid and not suitable for a permanent village or a farm also became mining outposts. Many trading routes were established during this time, as the only continents on the planet were extremely close together and thus trading was easy between continent. Because of this, creating a worldwide civilization in the early days was an easy feat. uEra of Rebellion: /u Sections of the empire break off from the ruling body, becoming their own nation states. They still trade, however they are not united under one government. Many instances of war were seen during this time, and they usually united one section or another once more. During this time the Ryuns had 16th century technology, as a darker age had not occurred in their history like it has in ours. Thus, more rapid growth of technology was available. The era saw the invention of the gun, although it took a century or so before it was commonly used in the battlefield along with swords, shields, spears, and more. The era ended with their being only 10 or so nation states in Ieegar. uEra of Prosperity: /u This era was heralded in by the need for more technology. This led to the invention of many weapons, devices, and more in the Ryun society. This era lasted the longest out of any so far. It saw an extreme amount of progress in terms of technology and little to no war, although the weapons being made were powerful for the time. The era ended with the technology humanity had in the late 20th century. During this the first spaceflight was achieved, as was a creation of a base on the two satellites of Ieegar and the neighboring planet, Garuin. uEra of Unification:/u The 10 nation states of Ieegar went to war in a world-wide conflict. This ended with their being only 3 nation states left. The nation state that ruled the main continent once more conquered the other nations, eventually unifying Ieegar once more. To rule over the planet, the Grand Council was created, as was the Federation. At this point the empire was called the Ryun Federation of Ieegar. Intersystem colonies were strengthened and unified under this government. This was the time that the particle beams and plasma started seeing use as weapons of war. In addition, evolution was proved to be true during this. uEra of Expansion:/u This was the time when the Federation expanded to other star systems. The era began when the first FTL drive was invented, allowing the formation of colonies. However, after an incident involving the unstable orbit of a planet around its star, the colonies had to go under scrutiny before they were approved for settling. They settled in an organized fashion, eventually controlling a good portion of the verge of the Orion arm. The military and defenses of the Federation were growing very rapidly due to the need to defend itself in case of an attack by a different interstellar empire. This was when the first Wreae were created, though they were not called this at the time. uEra of the Metan:/u The numbers of the Wreae were constantly growing in unprecedented numbers. They eventually became sentient, and rebelled against the Ryun. The Ryun dubbed the mechs, “Wreae,” which means “Created,” in the official tongue of the Federation. The Wreae were ruled by a hive mind-like virtual intelligence called the Metan, which had become corrupt and made the Wreae sentient, forcing them to go to war with the creators. The war raged for many days, but however ended when Ryun forces invaded the facility that housed the Metan and destroyed the machines there. However, the Wreae had kept their sentience and instead wished to join the Ryun once more. After many political debates, it was decided that the Wreae were now a part of the federation on equal ground with their creators, with the name of the federation changed to The Ryun-Wreae Federation of the United Ieegar Systems. However, most just call it the Ryun-Wreae Federation. uEra of Contact: /u At the beginning of the Era of Contact, the federation sent out signals to multiple parts of the galaxy, hoping to come into contact with alien life, while also expanding their own territory. However, only a century or so into it, a mysterious COMM message was received from a distant star. Decoding this would reveal its purpose - To warn the Federation against the Dominion. Shortly after, the Federation came into contact with intelligent extraieeganian life for the first time - A scout fleet of the Jorro'kil Confederacy. uSecond Era of Unity:/u This era began after the Ryun-Wreae Federation aided the rest of the Confederacy in defeating the Dominion and Kradus. It continues to the current events in the IC and the war against the UFIAI. bCulture/b The Ryun-Wreae Federation is a very scientific empire, with many sections of its society dedicated to scientific research. The fields most studied in the Federation are Artificial Intelligence and robotics, biology, and astronomy. As it is a federation, many of these subjects as well as government sections are all handled by separate organizations. This is also due to each planet being governed by a separate council, although the Grand Council has authority over each. This is to help prevent uprisings and rebellion because of the other councils on other planets. Should it be deemed necessary, troops and the like can be sent to planet and it can be placed under close watch. If this does not solve the problem, then a new council is installed on the planet - force may be necessary for this. This is a council of 6 Ryuns and 6 Wreae mechs. The Federation acts as a democracy, with citizens being able to run for a spot on the council and vote for the candidate they want to win. This council, called the Grand Council of the Ryun-Wreae Federation, rules over most of the galactic affairs, usually residing in Ganna. There are smaller councils that rule over the individual planets, having power over those planets. Ieegar does not have a need for this as it is governed by the Grand Council. However, the Grand council does not make every decision, and thus there are other councils for other parts of the government. For example, the Military Council controls the military activities of the Federation. The Federation allows many rights in the citizens, such as freedom of speech and freedom to own property. However, it is not without it laws - One outlawed activity is to start an unregulated and unapproved colony in the nearby systems. Punishments for major crimes are usually imprisonment, however execution can be deemed necessary by the Justice Council. The Federation is not a poor society, and is in fact a very wealthy one. Families in the Federation are not as structured as in other empires or on Earth. Due to the long lifespan of the Ryun, they can mate many times in a lifetime. From two partners around 50 Ryun can be born. It is acceptable for Ryun to mate will multiple partners, as no marriage-esque partnerships exist. Ryun can live under the same roof, and those who have mated are called bonded. Bonded Ryun are required to stay on the same planet for 15 years, as this is the maturing period of a young Ryun. The young are raised by the parents, although not necessarily in the same house due to hologram technology and the like. Which parent predominantly raises the young can have an influence on them - For example, a Ryun raised primarily by a military father is most likely also to enlist in the military forces. Wreae, due to being mechanical, do not require families or mates because they do not have young and it is not structurally necessary for them to bond. Juvenile Ryun are educated in establishments similar to schools. The subjects learned are primarily on the RWF Society, multiple sciences, math, and the official Ryun language or the one primarily used on that planet/area. It is not required to learn other languages due to translation technology that even work on alien tongues. Wreae can simply have information downloaded into themselves. Ryun families or lone Ryun usually live in tall skyscrapers to mimic the ancient trees that they resided in during the Ryun prehistory. Daily activities vary for each Ryun. Most do not require much sleep, using around 1/8th of the Ieegan day for this need. In the morning, there is a meal. Ryun foods usually consist of the meats of their old prey, which are cultivated. However, due to them being omnivores, they also eat plants, although in a lesser quantity. In addition to this, they are built out of dextro amino acids, so they are not able to eat or gain nutrition from much alien food that is levo-amino acid based, an example being humans. For most of the day, they either work or go to their education center. After this, they are able to play hologram or virtual reality games, exercise, play Ieegan sports such as a discus-like game. Then they arrive at their homes and have a nightly meal, before going to sleep for a minimal time. Ryun and Wreae life is very organized, although there is still much freedom in their schedules. The Ryun-Wreae Federation does not have an official religion, as the Ryun themselves are not spiritual beings. During the time that the Ryun had what we would call 21st century technology on their homeplanet, albeit with more powerful weapons, most religions practiced were disproved when evolution was proved to be true, or at least on their planet.. This was because of a lab experiment involving placing a species of an ant-like insect in a controlled habitat different from its natural one and stunting the growth of the species by injecting it with a chemical. It was shown that the species evolved to adapt to its environment.The former religions were similar to those we have, often with multiple gods that controlled the forces of nature. However, the Wreae also used to have a religion. During the Metan Wars, the Wreae practiced a religion of sorts as a form of propaganda. This religion involved calling out the Ryun as “Evil Gods,” and dubbing themselves, “Unholy Beings,” and that they would only be purged from this state if the Ryun were defeated. However, the practice of this religion is now a crime as the Federation has formed. The Ryun have a multitude of philosophies. However, the Ryun weigh in logical decisions and future outcomes of events more than morals, ethics, and what the right thing may be to do. Although they do consider things from a moral standpoint, it is not a strong in their minds as logical decisions are. The Ryun mind works extremely fast, allowing for very many outcomes of situations to be weighed in carefully but rapidly. Not often do the Ryun have selfish goals or aims - Rather, they majorly want to contribute to the federation on a long term and short term scale. Although they care for themselves, the Ryun are just generally not selfish. Because of this, groups of Ryun are extremely efficient, especially when combined with the efforts of the Wreae. In addition, the federation as a whole believes that true peace only comes with power, as with no power, there can be no peace. They prefer war over diplomacy, although will pick whichever option has the most positive outcomes for the Federation. bNotable Figures:/b -Grand Councilor Zaroas: A member of the current Grand Federal Council and an advocate for diplomacy among alien races, the Grand Councilor's support for the Ryun-Wreae contact project helped majorly in allowing the Federation to become known within the galaxy. The Councilor also fought within the Metan War, having been the commanding soldier to destroy the VI. -Grand Councilor Unit 1: Another member of the current Grand Federal Council. Unit 1 was the first Wreae created, though its AI is no less advanced than any other. Unit 1 became the de-facto representative and leader of Wreae after the Metan was destroyed, advocating unity between the two races. -Grand Admiral Barborin: A feared tactician and strategist, Barborin aided in the defeat of Kradus as well as commanded numerous fleet battles against the UFIAI. -Unsilenced Retribution: b PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION /b Category:Races of Ravena